


Sung & His Meat

by Bajillian



Series: Sung not knowing what words mean, and making his friends suffer as a result [2]
Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, I think this is the fastest I've written a fic, poor Meouch, this one's short and sweet, yet again Sung doesn't know what words and phrases mean and he says dumb shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bajillian/pseuds/Bajillian
Summary: “Hey, Commander,” Sung said, motioning for him to come over. “It’s not often I cook meat, like… ever, so I have a question.”





	Sung & His Meat

The boys were having a barbeque. Nothing too extravagant, just a little celebration between themselves for successfully completing another tour. Meouch had given Sung the very important job of manning the grill. Sure, that meant Sung had to cook some meat, but he wasn’t eating it, so it was fine. Everything would go smoothly. No stress. ...Right?

“Hey, Commander,” Sung said, motioning for him to come over. “It’s not often I cook meat, like… ever, so I have a question.”

Meouch walked over. “Yeah, what’s up?”

“I’ve heard it’s good to, um… It’s recommended to…” Sung made some vague motions with his hands, clearly unsure of how to do the thing he couldn’t find the words for. Maybe he could use his nunchucks to aid him? Would those be a viable tool for the grill?

“I don’t know whatchya askin’ for.”

Sung sighed. “You know. Don’t you have to… oh!” He perked up. Surely, he had remembered the proper term. “Do I have to beat the meat?”

Meouch’s eyes went wide. “What the fuck didjya just ask me??”

Sung looked a little less confident as he repeated, “Do I… have to beat--”

“Don’t say it again, please, for the love of God,” Meouch interrupted. “But no, you don’t have’ta _tenderize_ the meat, I already took care a’that beforehand. Just put it on the grill.”

Sung nodded. He could manage that. Very carefully, he put the steak on the grill and then looked up at Meouch with a smile. “Thanks for beating your meat ahead of time, buddy. I appreciate it.”


End file.
